With the 2011-2012 funding the task force would seek to do the following: " Expand and Enhance the Membership of the Task Force. To further meet the grant's purpose and enhance food safety and security, the Task Force need to expand its membership to include a broader and more diverse group of individuals involved in the food system. Potential additions include: individuals involved in the farm-to-table movement, particularly producers that are directly selling to retailers or food establishments;directors of post-secondary culinary programs; representatives of food banks and shelters;additional representatives of manufacturing and processing;representatives of law enforcement;and individuals in the food industry from diverse ethnic backgrounds. " Provide Education Related to the Adoption of the 2009 FDA Food Code. The State of Iowa currently has adopted the 2005 FDA Food Code with Supplement. The State has begun the process to move toward the adoption of the 2009 FDA Food Code. The State intends to adopt the 2009 FDA Food Code in October 2011. As part of the adoption, the Food Safety Task Force proposes working in conjunction with Iowa State University Extension to deliver information and training to the food industry on changes between food codes. This likely will include webinars, handouts, and in-person sessions for entities. " Enhance the State's Foodborne Illness Detection Process. The State has started the process of evaluating and enhancing its foodborne illness detection process using both the CIFOR Guidelines and Toolkit. The Task Force will be asked to assist with the assessment of Iowa's current foodborne illness detection process; evaluating the enhancements;and providing outreach to the public, industry, and health and medical professionals on detecting foodborne illnesses. . " Formalize a Committee/Workgroup Structure. The Task Force will seek to formalize the committee/workgroup structure. The current system has been adding ad hoc committees for specific Task Force projects, but having studied the system in other states adding some formality and standing committees/workgroups would enhance the purpose of the Task Force and increase the Task Force's effectiveness.